Wizard
Wizards summon the elements to attack their foes from a distance. They use magical wands to channel elemental energy into spells that can confuse enemies. They can even shoot lightning! Those who wish to learn the mystical ways of Wizardry can speak to Fizzlesticks in the Robgoblin camp for training. Wizard is a Members-only ranged combat job, specializing in long-distance combat using magical skills and wands. A combat class job, experience is gained by completing Wizard quests and by battling in combat instances in the wilds and in dungeons. Skills Unlocking Wizard Wizard is unlocked by talking to Fizzlesticks in the Robgoblin Camp and completing his quests. Trainers * Fizzlesticks: Robgoblin Camp * Yaren Sunstare: Snowhill * Talespinner Yvelle: Merry Vale * Osgood: Sanctuary * Sandbur: Sanctuary * Iliya: Blackspore * Sven: Bristlewood * Karin Spellweaver: Sanctuary * Natali: Lakeshore Quests Note: These are listed in order received, so some of the trainers will have more than one category. Also, Natali's quests are NOT needed to finish the wizard quests and are simply there to help you level up wizard when needed. Fizzlesticks * Wizard: How to be a Wizard * Wizard: I Can't Read This! * Wizard: Sticky Spell Book * Wizard: Lightning Bolt * Wizard: The First Rule of Being a Wizard... * Wizard: Market Wizards * Wizard: Student Profits * Wizard: Reach Level 5 :* Contract: Troll Magic - Natali in Lakeshore * Wizard: An Icy Mistake Yaren Sunstare * Wizard: Merry Magical Story Talespinner Yvelle * Wizard: Feeding the Storyteller Yaren Sunstare * Wizard: Lost Student * Wizard: Osgood as it gets Osgood * Wizard: Reach Level 10 :* Contract: Robgoblin Magic - Natali in Lakeshore * Wizard: Helping a Friend Sandbur * Wizard: Searching in the Past * Wizard: Crystal Clear Delivery Iliya * Wizard: Things Left Unfinished * Wizard: Filling in the Gaps Osgood * Wizard: Reach Level 15 :* Contract: Secret Magic - Natali in Lakeshore * Wizard: Missing Student Sven Sven * Wizard: Sven's Job Offer * Wizard: A Twig From Treeleaf * Wizard: One Thing to Bind Them * Wizard: Reach Level 20 :* Contract: Life and Death Magic - Natali in Lakeshore * Wizard: Two Gems Are Better Than One Karin Spellweaver * Wizard: Rescue Mission Osgood * Wizard: Parts and Labor Collections * Wizard Stories * Wizard Wand Essences * Wizard Wand Materials Equipment Weapons Level 1 * Student Wand * Comet Infused Wand * Amateur Wand Level 4 *Pro Wizard Wand *Solar Charmed Wand Level 5 * Lunar Enchanted Wand * Solar Charmed Wand * Pro Wizard Wand * Wizard's Wand of Tsunami * Wizard's Wand of Glaciers * Wizard's Wand of Shock * Gemstone Wand * Level 8 * Bolt Wand * Wizard's Bone Wand of Tsunami Level 11 * Bone Wand * Eclipse Infused Wand Level 13 * Bone Wand Level 15 * All-Star Wizard Wand * Tempest Woven Wand Level 19 * Ornate Wand Level 20 * Wand of Spectral Fire * Magical Essence Ornate Wand Clothing Level 1 * Student Wizard * Power Charmed * Amateur Wizard Level 3 * Comet Infused Level 5 * Lunar Enchanted * Pro Wizard Level 8 * Solar Charmed Level 11 * Eclipse Infused Level 15 * Tempest Woven * All-Star Wizard (Except Robe) Level 17 * Shadow Infused Level 19 * Void Woven Level 20 * All-Star Wizard Robe * Nether Enchanted Vendors Category:Jobs Category:Combat